


Привычка – вторая натура

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бред Белл ака Чикс всегда будет для Адама близким другом, а к кому, как не к самому близкому, любящему, понимающему можно прийти, когда кажется, что жизнь повернулась к тебе задницей? <br/>Брадам. Адомми только упоминается.<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычка – вторая натура

Нет ничего хуже незваных гостей. Вот так вот сидишь вечером один, расслабляешься, смотришь по телевизору любимый сериал, пьешь какао…  
– Бо, фу, прекрати!! Блядь, да кого же там…  
Кто-то явно нажал на звонок и забыл убрать с него палец – от резкой непрекращающейся трели уже звенело в ушах. Чикс отработанным движением подхватил под брюшко пляшущего у двери, заливающегося хриплым лаем маленького забавного песика и заглянул в глазок, тут же издав тихий стон отчаяния.  
– Оооо, нееет…   
Но, увы – не открывать было нельзя. Брэд слишком хорошо знал гостя: если его не впустить, он поднимет на уши весь квартал – как бы соседи полицию не вызвали. Придав своему лицу максимально строгое выражение, Чикс открыл дверь и едва успел отпустить на пол хрипящего от возбуждения пса, как ему в руки свалился абсолютно пьяный Адам Ламберт.  
– Матерь божия, – процедил сквозь зубы хозяин квартиры, ногой захлопывая дверь. – Какого же хрена?!  
– Ооооо…. Брээээ… – Адам явно пытался проявить любезность и поздоровался, но звуки, которые он издавал, были по большей части совершенно нечленораздельны, к тому же он был ужасно тяжелым, и Брэд с трудом удерживал гостя в вертикальном положении, в панике решая, что с ним делать дальше.  
– Черт тебя задери, Ламберт! Ну, почему я?!   
Адам как-то удивленно хмыкнул, попытался улыбнуться, икнул и сгреб бывшего любовника в такие тесные объятья, что Чикс всерьез испугался за свою жизнь.  
– Я понял! Понял, все, все, отпусти… да, отпусти же… Медведь… Как был медведем, так и остался…   
Чикс горестно вздохнул, прогоняя совершенно неуместные сейчас воспоминания о том, как он был счастлив с этим «медведем» всего какие-то… Сейчас не стоило об этом думать. И вообще никогда.  
– Так, милый… Вот сюда, да… Не падай! Не смей падать! Ох, черт…  
До дивана они все же дошли, хоть и с третьей попытки. Брэд уложил гостя, стянул с него очередные дизайнерские сапоги, с сомнением посмотрел на дорогой костюм, но видя, что Адам начинает задремывать, обреченно вздохнул и с грехом пополам стащил и штаны с пиджаком. Оставив бывшего возлюбленного в одних плавках, Чикс накрыл его шерстяным покрывалом до самого подбородка, аккуратно развесил одежду на стуле и только после этого позволил себе присесть на край дивана и выдохнуть. Нужно было успокоиться, проанализировать ситуацию и решить, что делать… с телом. То, что Ламберт до утра вряд ли подаст признаки жизни, было и так понятно. Это означало, во-первых, что они останутся на ночь под одной крышей – впервые с тех пор, как расстались, а во-вторых, что он, Чикс, сегодня не попадет на свидание с Заком.  
– Ох, черт, Зак!  
Для полного комплекта сегодняшних неприятностей не хватало только объяснять Заку, что это за пьяный бугай валяется на диване его любовника. Зак был спортсменом, борцом, музыку слушал редко и специфическую, сомнительно, чтобы он знал, кто такой Адам Ламберт, да если бы и знал, вряд ли это что-то бы изменило. Откашлявшись и собравшись с мыслями, Брэд набрал номер своего парня.  
– Зак, милый, у меня две новости – хорошая и плохая!   
Пока Брэд разливался соловьем, умасливая нынешнего бой-френда и отговаривая его от совместных планов на этот вечер, бывший бой-френд зашевелился и подал признаки жизни. Услышав за спиной подозрительно чистый голос, выводящий строчку из собственного последнего хита, Чикс подскочил на месте и округлил глаза.  
– Фак… Это? А… это радио! Знаешь, крутят все время ОДНО И ТО ЖЕ! – Чикс выразительно посмотрел на пьяного, но тем не менее очаровательно улыбающегося Ламберта и погрозил ему кулаком.  
– Все, милый, целую! Да-да, до завтра! Я позвоню, да… Целую! И я тебя! Пффф… – телефон отправился на стол, а его хозяин перевел взгляд на свое сегодняшнее наказание.  
С дивана на Брэда смотрели пронзительные синие глаза, чуть улыбающиеся, немного грустные и абсолютно трезвые. Адам смиренно лежал на боку, подложив под щеку одну ладонь, и смотрел на хозяина квартиры взглядом побитой собаки.  
– Ну?  
– Брэд…  
– Я, кажется, задал вопрос!  
– Ну, Чикс…  
– Ну, и?! Что это за балаган?   
– Я несчастный…  
– Я вижу! Тебе не стыдно?  
– Очень…  
– Использовать против меня свои театральные приемчики!..  
– Я просто чудовище…  
– …Которым я же тебя и научил в свое время!  
– Меня Саули бросил…  
– Это вообще что та… Что?  
Брэд отлепился от стены, к которой прислонялся все это время в весьма картинной обличающей позе, и пересек комнату, опускаясь перед нежданным гостем на колени.  
– Ты опять меня разводишь, признайся?  
– Нет… Он ушел. Сегодня утром собрал вещи. Все. В моей жизни его больше нет.  
– Черт…  
Рука против воли потянулась погладить по щеке, провести по волосам, заправить за ухо черную прядь. Этот человек все еще был близким, очень близким, настолько, что его боль воспринималась как своя собственная. Чикс нахмурил брови, закусил губу, тщетно пытаясь подыскать слова. Адам, как и все мужчины, не любил, когда его жалели, но иногда очень нуждался в сочувствии. Найти в такой ситуации верный тон, чтобы и не обидеть, и не сделать еще больнее, было под силу только действительно знающим его людям.  
– Хмм… Ну, что же, ты снова свободен и готов к приключениям и подвигам, не так ли? Это надо отметить! Эй, что это ты…  
Адам, до этого просто с наслаждением ластившийся к ласкающей его ладони, вдруг перехватил Брэда за запястья и буквально затащил на себя, тут же обнимая за спину.  
– Я не понял, это что еще за номер у нас в программе?  
– Ну, Брэээд… Мне всего лишь нужно немного…  
– А по роже не дать? У меня вообще-то парень есть!  
– А у меня уже нет. Мне так одиноко… Ну, пожалуйста… Просто полежи со мной… Чуть-чуть тепла… и ласки…  
– Ламберт, ты забыл, наверное, что я знаю все твои примочки лучше тебя самого? Знаю я эти твои «просто полежать»! Потом неделю засосы не сойдут! Адам, прекрати вести себя как засранец, а то выставлю за дверь!  
– Что мне делать, а? Я чувствую себя совершенно… потерянным…  
Может, конечно, это и было отвлекающим маневром: Брэд отчетливо ощущал, как ладони Адама осторожно гладят его по спине, опускаясь все ниже, тело уже с радостью вспоминало эти прикосновения и близость ЭТОГО мужчины, отзываясь теплом и приятной дрожью… Надо было бы надавать по этим наглым рукам и слезть обратно на пол, но Адам действительно выглядел потерянным и грустным, нуждающимся в поддержке и тепле…  
– Что делать? Я тебе скажу. Ты сейчас выпьешь снотворное и крепко уснешь. А утром пойдешь и трахнешь, наконец, этого милого олененка Томми Джо, чем осчастливишь себя, его и миллионы фанатов. Все очень просто, Адам! Ты снова свободен! На этот раз уже сделай единственно правильный выбор!  
– О, Боже, Чикс, и ты туда же! – Адам возмущенно сжал ягодицы бывшего бой-френда, заставив того охнуть и сильнее вжаться в живот нахала. – Еще скажи, что у тебя есть фейк-аккаунт на твиттере и ты втихаря шипперишь Ламблифф! Он у нас до сих пор натурал! И у него, вообще-то, девушка есть! И я слышал, там все на мази…   
– Адам, ты болван, каких не видывал Голливуд! – Брэд машинально потерся животом, отстраненно замечая, как под ним постепенно твердеет определенная часть тела гостя. – Он до сих пор натурал и у него есть девушка только потому, что ты до сих пор телишься! Я уверяю тебя, как только он узнает, что ты свободен, тебе даже не придется слишком уговаривать!  
– Ну, не знааааю… – протянул Адам, задумчиво переворачиваясь и подминая Чикса под себя, сразу оказавшись между разведенных стройных бедер.  
– Адам… – охнул Брэд, нервно сглатывая.   
Ему все труднее было контролировать себя, свои реакции, эту чертову эмпатическую связь, которой они с Адамом всегда обладали. Тело уже демонстрировало недвусмысленные признаки возбуждения, совесть бормотала все тише и неувереннее, а губы этого засранца были все ближе… и ближе…  
– Адам… – жалобно простонал Чикс, не слишком уверенно упираясь в плечи синеглазого совратителя.  
– Брэд… Ну пожалуйста… Мне так одиноко, так холодно сейчас… Согрей меня, прошу… Спаси…  
Много позже Чикс будет зло курить сигарету за сигаретой и костерить на чем свет стоит – себя, такого слабого и бесхарактерного, когда речь идет об ЭТОМ человеке, Адама, чертового эгоиста, который заскочил к нему между двумя бой-френдами, набрался сил и уверенности жить дальше и даже не понял, что перетряхнул – снова – его жизнь с ног на голову. И вспоминая – каждый поцелуй, каждую ласку, прикосновение – поймет, что все же не жалеет, и если бы ситуация повторилась, он снова бы не отказал.  
Они целовались так, будто от этих поцелуев в данный конкретный момент зависела их жизнь – боясь прерваться, отпустить губы друг друга, заново узнавая, вспоминая, проверяя, изменились ли вкусы и привычки друг другого. Брэд, оказывается, успел забыть, что в поцелуях Адама можно потеряться настолько, что не важными становятся никакие условности, даже то, что они давно уже не принадлежат друг другу. Почему-то ему хотелось найти отличия, зачем-то ему это было нужно, даже важно, может быть, это было шансом хоть чуть-чуть сохранить собственную независимость, ту реальность, в которой Адам – вовсе не его парень? Но, увы и ах – этот чертов Ламберт не оставил ему шанса, как не оставлял никогда.  
Брэд сто раз пожалел, что сам раздел накануне это ненасытное чудовище, потому что не прошло и пары минут, как его футболка и шорты валялись на полу, а сам он задыхался и пытался не то прижаться теснее, не то выбраться из-под трущегося об него горячего тела. Чикс вроде бы не страдал от нехватки секса, так какого же дьявола его сейчас так снесло, от одних прикосновений, от горячих ладоней на своей пояснице, от этих приоткрытых веснушчатых губ и затянутых поволокой страсти глаз. «Как же я скучал по тебе… засранец ты этакий…» – затолкать эти мысли подальше, забить крепкими досками!  
– Мммм… Правда? Так сильно?..   
За такие взгляды, за эту сексуальную хрипотцу с придыханием надо арестовывать, вот просто сажать на пятнадцать суток… Брэд выгибался сильнее, почти вставая на затылок, раздвигал шире ноги, с каким-то внутренним восторгом ощущая как медленно, как издевательски медленно поцелуи приближались по животу к паху.   
– Ччччерт… Ты будешь что-то уже или… – Чикс выцеживал слова сквозь зубы и тут же вскрикнул, получив весьма чувствительный укус в бедро, с внутренней стороны.  
– Нетерпеливый… как и всегда… – в голосе Адама столько самодовольства, что захотелось врезать ему хорошенько, но в этот момент Брэд почувствовал, как его член обхватили сначала пальцы, а потом и губы, и уже стало невозможно думать ни о каких личных счетах.  
Следующие несколько минут Чикс только стонал – то громче, то тише, кусая губы и собственные пальцы, хватая за волосы себя и Адама, раздвигая ноги так широко, что болезненно натягивались связки. Как и следовало ожидать, кончить ему не дали – кто бы сомневался! И когда Брэд мог уже только жалобно скулить, глядя на своего мучителя умоляющим взглядом, его перевернули вниз лицом, провели языком от загривка до копчика, скользнув между ягодиц, дождались от него звонкого вскрика, и только потом с тихим смехом медленно погрузили в горячее нутро два пальца.  
– Адам, ты… ты… Господи, да двигай же ты уже хоть чем-нибудь!..  
– Брэээд… – сексуальный шепот на ушко почему-то возбудил даже больше, чем движения пальцев Адама.  
– Я… я тебя ненавижу!..   
– Ммм… я вижу… Где презервативы?  
Ну, конечно! Вот именно в этот момент, когда Чикс уже с трудом вспомнил бы свое имя, у него спрашивают какую-то ерунду!  
– Чииикс, презервативы и смазка? Где?  
Это было ужасно унизительно – вот так вот не иметь сил совладать с собой, стонать, насаживаться на чертовы пальцы, млеть от игривых укусов в шею и плечи и пытаться сформулировать мысль, объяснить маршрут.  
– Какого черта ты их так далеко держишь? – искренне удивился Адам, убрал руку от задницы бывшего любовника, шлепнул его по ягодице и бодро проследовал в спальню.  
Брэду хотелось одновременно засмеяться в голос и зарыдать. Ну, почему? Почему, какого черта он не может остаться равнодушным к ласкам этого человека?!   
– Я перееду… куда-нибудь подальше, в Техас! И ты не сможешь меня доставать, – пообещал он Адаму, пока тот деловито надевал на свой член презерватив и смазывал его гелем.  
– Ты быстро соскучишься, – убедительно ответил Адам, целуя взмокшую поясницу вздрагивающего от нетерпения любовника и осторожно надавливая на вход. – Эти ковбои все ужасные грубияны…  
– Ты… О, боже… Адам! Почему ты такой идиот?   
Вопрос остался без ответа, а продолжать дальнейшую дискуссию стало совершенно невозможно, потому что Чикс едва ли не лучше других знал, насколько Адам соответствует своему статусу секс-символа. Возможно, Брэду должно было польстить, что Адам до сих пор помнит и самый удачный угол, и самую возбуждающую позу, и тот самый темп и ритм, от которых у него сносило крышу – но вообще все мысли покинули голову Чикса, как только бывший любовник начал двигаться в нем – размашисто, немного резко, сжимая пальцами ягодицы. Кажется, Брэд что-то бормотал – он надеялся, что это были ругательства, а не сентиментальные признания. Кажется, Адам что-то шептал ему на ухо – слава богу, Чикс был слишком возбужден, чтобы запомнить, что именно. Диван, не рассчитанный на подобные интенсивные упражнения, жалобно скрипел, Бо, забившись в угол, испуганно поскуливал, а Брэд, уже не сдерживаясь, вскрикивал на каждый толчок, чувствуя себя предательски, до безобразия счастливым.  
Адам кончил первым, почти сразу вышел из любовника, перевернул на спину и снова погрузил его член в рот, и пока Чикс соображал, что вообще происходит и почему сменились ощущения, оргазм накрыл и его. Лежать на мокрой широкой груди и тихо постанывать, вздрагивая и приходя в себя, оказалось слишком знакомо-приятно, единственное, чего Брэду хотелось больше всего на свете, чтобы к нему как можно дольше не возвращалась способность здраво мыслить.  
– Ну как? Я не потерял квалификацию? – игриво вопросил этот невозможный человек, самый невозможный из всех невозможных людей.   
– Если бы у меня были силы… я бы заехал тебе по уху, – пробормотал Чикс, чувствуя, как тело охватывает приятная истома. – А так вообще… ничего, потянет…  
– ЧТО?! Ах, «потянет», значит?! – преувеличенно возмущенный вопль, дикий хохот Брэда, заливистый лай Бо – все это предсказуемо закончилось в спальне, откуда хозяину квартиры едва ли суждено было выбраться к утру.  
  
***  
Утром у Чикса не было сил не то что предаваться депрессии и жалеть себя, но даже сварить кофе. Не глядя в осуждающие, полные обиды глаза своего пса, которого вчера выставили за дверь, а теперь неизвестно когда соизволят выгулять, Брэд доковылял до вещей Адама и выудил из кармана его брюк трезвонящий айфон. И только увидев от кого вызов, Чикс окончательно проснулся и даже придумал решение всех своих проблем. Вот буквально сразу.  
– Алло! Привет, Томми! Не пугайся, это Чикс. Адам отсыпается после вчерашней… попойки…   
– Попойки? А что случилось? У нас вообще-то репетиция сегодня должна была быть, но я уже сомневаюсь…  
– Эмм, знаешь, детка, у меня к тебе предложение: я тебе расскажу, что случилось, и что с этим делать, а ты взамен выгуляешь моего пса… и заберешь своего парня.  
– А… у меня есть парень?  
– Да, уже да. Жду тебя.  
Отключив вызов, Чикс сладко потянулся и потрепал несчастного Бо между ушей.  
– Ничего, теперь все будет хорошо, это я тебе говорю…


End file.
